Spiegelbilder
by ShivaElv
Summary: PWP Nachfolgestory von „Fremde Welt“.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, außer Idee nix meins.**

**A/N: Rating R  die ganze Story über ****à PWP**

**Warnung: Slash, Inzest **

„Das kann so nicht weitergehen!"

„Vielleicht braucht er mehr Zeit."

„Der Vorfall liegt nun schon fast einen Monat zurück."

„Er wird sich nicht helfen lassen wollen. Das tut er jetzt schon nicht."

Seufzend füllte Elrond erneut die Gläser, die auf dem kleinen Tisch standen, an dem sie saßen. Dann trank er sein Glas aus, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte.

„Wenn du dich betrinkst, wirst du ihm auch keine Hilfe sein können!"

Anders als Glorfindel kippte der Herr von Imladris bereits sein drittes Glas herunter.

Langsam hob der dunkelhaarige Elb den Kopf und sah seinen Freund und Berater aus müden Augen an.

Trauer und Angst waren darin  zu sehen. Trauer um Vergangenes und die Angst, dass es sich nun wiederholen könnte.

„Ich will ihn nicht auch verlieren.", sagte er leise.

Der blonde Elb verstand, was er meinte. Auch er hatte bei dem Verlust Celebrians getrauert. 

„Er wird schon wieder.", versuchte er Elrond erfolglos Mut zu machen.

„Ich habe alles versucht. Ich werde ihn verlieren."

Langsam stellte Glorfindel sein Glas ab und stand auf.

Während Elrond dabei war, sein Glas erneut zu füllen, trat er hinter ihn  und legte ihm die Hände auf die Arme, hinderte ihn so daran, Weiterzutrinken.

Verwirrt von der plötzlichen Berührung, die ihm aber gar nicht so unangenehm erschien, blickte Elrond auf. Er sah in das warm lächelnde Antlitz Glorfindels dicht vor seinem eigenen Gesicht.

Seine Sorgen schienen mit dem warmen Atem des blonden Elben von ihm zu fallen, als dieser sich zu seinem Ohr beugte und leise sprach, hielt er fast den Atem an.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**@Laurelin: Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, ihn aktiv in die Story einzubauen.**

Seit Stunden starrte er an die Decke, doch er schlief nicht. Er konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden, dafür würde er bei Tage wieder des Öfteren  einnicken. Es war nun schon knapp vier Wochen her, seit Andreas verschwunden war, zurückgekehrt in seine Welt. 

Alles erschien seitdem leer, im Leben Elrohir's.

Schon seit Tagen hatte er keinen Hunger mehr, und nach draußen ging er nur, wenn seine Anwesenheit als Sohn Elronds von Wichtigkeit war.

Sonst vermied er es, zu  den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen.

Auch bei seinem Pferd hatte er sich seit einer Woche nicht mehr blicken lassen, obwohl er eigentlich Ausritte liebte.

Wieder einmal dachte er an die Tage, die er mit dem Jungen aus der Fremden Welt verbracht hatte. Es waren schöne Erinnerungen, doch er wusste, sie würden sich nie wiederholen. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür. 

Zwar vernahm der Elb das Klopfen, reagierte aber, wie schon seit Tagen, nicht darauf. Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ein anderer Elb trat in das Zimmer.

Elrohir bemerkte es nicht. 

Mit leerem Blick starrte er weiterhin zur Decke, als könne er hindurchsehen. 

Elladan schmerzte es, seinen Bruder so leiden zu sehen.  Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sein Bruder ihm die gleichen Gefühle  entgegenbringen könnte, die er für ihn empfand, insbesondere nachdem der Mensch endlich weg war.

Dass die Gefühle, die  Elrohir für den Menschen hegte tiefer gingen, hatte mittlerweile auch Elladan registriert.

Dennoch wollte er es nicht so hinnehmen, wie es nun war und trat entschlossen zu seinem Bruder ans Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante und schaute ihn an.

„Möchtest du nicht ein bisschen was essen? Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Die Schale mit dem Obst stellte er neben das Bett.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.", murrte der andere nur.

Langsam schüttelte Elladan den Kopf.

„Das geht nun schon fast eine Woche so. Du  musst auch irgendwann etwas essen. Elrohir, Vater macht sich auch schon Sorgen."

Elladan erhielt keine Antwort darauf, doch er wusste, dass er nichts mit seinen Worten erreichen würde.

„Du vermisst ihn, stimmts?"

Erneut schwieg der Elb, doch eine einzelne Träne rollte sein  Gesicht hinab.

Langsam hob Elladan seine Hand und wischte sie fort. Dann strich er die vorne liegenden Haare hinter das Ohr, wo er länger verweilte. 

Er war so nah. Langsam fuhr er verträumt mit den Fingern die Konturen des Ohrs entlang.

Diese zarte Berührung konnte Elrohir einfach nicht ignorieren und er sah seinen Bruder an, sagte aber noch immer nichts.

Als er in seine Augen sah, die ihn ohne jede Lebensfreude ansahen, war Elladan entschlossen wieder das Feuer zu entfachen, das einst in ihnen gelodert hatte.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und kam näher an Elrohir heran, bis seine Lippen die seines Bruders in einem sanften Kuss trafen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: immer noch in Kapitel 1**

**Weiter geht's mit Glorfindel und Elrond. Diesmal fängt es an  expliziter zu werden ;-) **

„Mach dir das Herz nicht schwer, mein Freund.", hauchte er leise.

„Das schadet deiner Schönheit nur."

Verwundert über diese Worte schaute Elrond seinen Freund an und wollte etwas erwidern. Doch er kam nicht dazu, da Glorfindel seine Worte in einem Kuss erstickte.

Instinktiv wollte er zurückweichen. Doch ein Teil in ihm sehnte sich nach Geborgenheit und Trost, wollte die Sorgen vergessen. Und dieser Teil gewann nach kurzem Zögern die Oberhand.

Der blonde Elb spürte, dass sich der Halbelb anspannte. Würde er zurückweichen, so würde er ihn gewähren lassen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Glorfindel bemerkte erfreut, wie der Herr von Imladris sich entspannte und den Kuss zu genießen begann.

Ein gutes Zeichen, wie Glorfindel fand, und er beschloss, mehr zu wagen.

Langsam schob er seine Hand hinter den Kopf des anderen Elben und fasste in das lange, dunkle Haar, um den Kopf etwas zurückzuziehen. Mit seiner Zunge tastete er sich derweil vorwärts, teilte die Lippen des anderen und drang in den Mund des anderen ein.

Elrond, der bis dahin passiv geblieben war, begann, nun da Glorfindel seinen Kuss intensivierte, die vielen Knöpfe der Robe Glorfindels zu lösen. 

Als er bei der Hälfte angelangt war, strich das Kleidungsstück über die Schulter ein Stück herab und streichelte sachte über die nun freiliegende Brust Glorfindels.

Dieser löste nun auch den Kuss, da auch er langsam unter Luftmangel litt. Sofort setzte er seinen Weg am Halse fort, den Elrond ihm willig entgegen bog, als der blonde Elb daran zu Knabbern begann.

Anders als Elrond, hatte Glorfindel keine Geduld beim öffnen der Kleidung. Ganz gleich was es für ein Kleidungsstück war, nach kurzer Zeit waren nahezu alle Kleidungsstücke von Elrond unbrauchbar geworden, lagen aufgerissen am Boden verstreut, während der blonde Elb, noch mit Leggings bekleidet, den Halbelben überragte.

Langsam setzte Glorfindel seine Erkundung fort und wanderte vom Hals herab, hin zu den Brustwarzen, wo er, diese umspielend, erneut verweilte.

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr dem dunkelhaarigen, als er kurz  darauf sanft zubiss, nur um den Schmerz darauf mit sanften Liebkosungen wieder zu vertreiben.

Seine Hände glitten derweil an den Seiten Elronds hinter, strichen an den Schenkel nach innen, um wie zufällig leicht über die Erektion des Halbelben zu streichen.

Doch verblieb Glorfindel nicht dort, was ihm ein unzufriedenes Murren einbrachte, was sich jedoch schnell in ein weiteres Stöhnen umwandelte, als er an der Kehrseite des anderen angelangt war, wo er ihn nun sanft zu kneten begann.


	4. Kapitel4

**Disclaimer: Noch immer in Kapitel 1**

**Weiter geht's mit den Twins.**

Er schien auf den Kuss nicht zu reagieren, denn er wandte sich weder ab, noch kam er ihm entgegen. 

Elladan war jedoch entschlossen,  Elrohir aus seiner Trauer herauszuholen. 

Er unterbrach den Kuss, um etwas Atem zu schöpfen. Währenddessen sah er erneut in die Augen seines Bruders. Diesmal waren sie nicht mehr in die Leere gerichtet, sondern sahen ihn an. In ihnen spiegelte sich ein Gefühlschaos wieder.

Elladan strich über das dunkle, seidige Haar, welches sich mit dem seinen vermischte. 

„Lass ihn ruhen.", flüsterte er leise, während er langsam die Konturen von Elrohir's Gesicht nachfuhr.

„Komm wieder zurück ins Leben."

Während er langsam die Verschlüsse von Elrohir's Kleidung löste, vernahm er dessen Antwort. 

Zitternd war dessen Stimme, als er sprach.

„Was hat es denn noch für einen Sinn?"

‚Wenn Andreas  nicht mehr hier ist', beendete Elladan den Satz seines Bruders innerlich. 

Nicht auf die Frage eingehend begann er, den nun freigelegten Oberkörper Elrohir's zu erkunden. 

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Elrohir, als sein Bruder an seiner Brustwarze knabberte. Er bemerkte, wie seine Gedanken, denen er nachgehangen hatte, verblassten, und er sich auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren begann.

Mit einem Hauch von Verzweifelung griff er seinem Bruder an die Schultern, und hielt diesen von sich.

Dieser hatte zwar Abneigung erwartet, doch ließ er sich davon nicht beirren. 

Seine Hände glitten weiterhin zärtlich über den Körper Elrohir's und suchten ihren Weg nach unten. Dort strich er an der Innenseite der Schenkel entlang, ohne jedoch der bereits reagierenden Männlichkeit Elrohir's größere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Lediglich beiläufig strich er  über das Organ, was dem Elben ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Schließlich nahm er seine Arme wieder nach oben, wobei er nicht mehr mit dem Widerstand an den Schultern zu kämpfen hatte.

Erneut sah er in die Augen seines Bruders, umfasste dessen Gesicht dabei mit einer Hand, während die andere Hand weiter dessen Körper liebkoste.

Noch immer war Trauer in den Augen Elrohir's zu sehen, doch diese war bereits dabei einem anderen Gefühl zu weichen, das seine Augen zu verdunkeln schien. 

Ein weiteres Mal senkte Elladan seine Lippen auf die seines Bruders hinab. Diesmal spürte er keinen Widerstand, im Gegenteil. Langsam schien Elrohir sich zu entspannen. Er gab dem Drängen seines Bruders nach, und öffnete seine Lippen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Erfreut darüber begann Elladan nun fordernder zu werden.

Elrohir derweil legte langsam einen Arm um Elladan, und strich automatisch über dessen Rücken. Ein enttäuschtest Murren war zu vernehmen, als er den feinen Stoff spürte.

Darauf beendete Elladan seinen Kuss. Entschuldigend lächelte er den anderen Elb an, während er sich hastig seiner Kleidung entledigte.

Nur wenige Momente später fanden sich die Zwillinge in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung wieder. 

Dabei war es Elrohir, der sich zunächst fest an seinen Bruder drängte, als würde er etwas verlieren, würde er ihn loslassen.

Beruhigend redete dieser immer wieder leise in Sindarin auf ihn ein, flüsterte ihm liebevolle Wörter ins Ohr, während er zwischenzeitlich an selbigen knabberte.

Schließlich löste Elrohir seine feste Umarmung und hauchte leise: „Bitte."

Elladan, der selbst bereits sehr erregt war, kam  dieser Bitte nur zu gerne nach.

Quälend langsam bahnte er sich küssend seinen Weg über Elrohir's Körper nach unten.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer: Wenn's keiner geklaut hat ist es immer noch in Kapitel 1**

**So hier ist das nächste Kapitel, das vorletzte Kapitel.**

Elrond genoss die Massage des Vanya an seinem Hinterteil, und schloss genüsslich die Augen, gab sich ganz den Händen des Elben hinzugeben. 

Ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als dieser plötzlich härter zufasste, mit den Fingernägeln über die Haut kratzend.

Doch anders als er es von sich selbst erwartet hatte, genoss er auch diese Behandlung, was für Glorfindel leicht zu erkennen war, denn der Peredhel warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte unter seinen Berührungen lustvoll auf.

„Gefällt dir das?", schnurrte er ihn das Ohr des Noldor, um gleich darauf gierig darüber zulecken.

„Ai!", stieß dieser hervor, nicht in der Lage artikulierter zu antworten, insbesondere da er eine Hand an seinem Schaft spürte, die diesen in festem Griff umfasste, sich aber nicht weiter bewegte.

Fast verzweifelt versuchte der Herr von Imladris in diesen Griff hineinzustoßen, doch Glorfindel wusste dies immer wieder zu verhindern.

Zufrieden schaute er auf den Elben unter sich hinab, der sich, in einem Feuer der Lust gefangen,  unter ihm wand.

„Soll ich dir etwas neues zeigen?", fragte er Elrond leise, während er noch immer dessen Körper mit fordernden Küssen und dessen Gesäß mit festem Druck malträtierte.

„Willst du erfahren, wie es ist, wenn sich Schmerz in Lust verwandelt?"

Während er dies fragte, hatte Glorfindel begonnen, in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus, seine Hand, die noch immer am Schaft des  anderen ruhte, zu bewegen, während er mit der anderen durch die Spalte Elronds zog.

Ein Teil in ihm war erschreckt über die Worte seines Freundes, doch dieser hatte ihn bereits zu sehr in einer süßen Qual der Lust gefangen, als das er nun noch hätte widersprechen können.

„Was willst du, mein Freund? Sag es mir!", forderte ihn Glorfindel nun deutlich auf. 

Elrond schwieg, während er sich an seinen Freund und Berater drängte; er wollte mehr, er wollte ihn spüren.

Glorfindel wollte es jedoch von ihm hören. Minuten vergingen, ehe er ihn leise ächzen hörte.

„Verdammt, nimm mich endlich!"

Sich in wilder Vorfreude über die Lippen leckend, wirbelte Glorfindel ihn ohne Anstrengung aus dem Sitz hebend herum, und riss ihn so mit zum Boden. 

Elrond fing den Fall mit den Händen ab und kam auf alle Viere zu stehen. 

Sofort fühlte er eine Hand, die seinen Rücken herunterfuhr und an seinem Hintern stehen blieb.

„Bleib so!", vernahm er die Stimme Glorfindels.

Dieser stand auf und betrachtete den Elben, der sich so einladend präsentierte. Er wusste, dass diesem das folget etwas Schmerzen würde, doch hatte er auch nicht vor, ihn ernst zu verletzen.

Schnell trat er zu dem Schrank im Raum, und kramte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor.

Den Inhalt desselben verteilte er auf seiner eigenen Erektion, bevor er sich wieder Elrond zuwandte.

Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, als er die öligen Hände auf seinem Körper spürte. 

Besitzergreifend umfasste ihn ein Arm; dann entfuhr ihm ein Schrei, als der goldblonde Lord mit einem einzigen Stoß in seine unvorbereitete Öffnung eindrang.

Glorfindel verharrte, als er sich ganz in  dem Noldor versenkt hatte, um diesem die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Die heiße Enge brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, doch er hielt sich zurück, bis er spürte, wie sich Elrond entspannte, und sich ihm entgegendrängte.

Nun ließ er seiner Lust freien Lauf und stieß in einem schneller werdenden Rhythmus hart in den Peredhel, der nicht wusste, ob er sich den Stößen Glorfindels oder dessen nun wieder bewegenden Hand an seinem Schaft entgegenlehnen sollte.

Mit jedem Stoß,  brachte der Vanya ihn in höhere Extase, bis er schließlich in seinem Höhepunkt dessen Namen schrie.

Die zuckenden Muskeln in Elrond brachten auch Glorfindel an den Rand seiner Lust, und er folgte dem Peredhel kurz danach, sich tief in diesem ergießend.

Langsam zog er sich aus ihm zurück, ihn noch immer in der Umarmung haltend. Elrond bettete seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Glaub mir, es wird ihm sicher bald besser gehen. Elladan wird sich um ihn kümmern.", hauchte Glorfindel ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu.

Merkwürdiger Weise störte es Elrond gar nicht, obwohl er genau verstanden hatte, was Glorfindel damit gemeint hatte;  er kuschelte sich nur zufrieden an den goldenen Lord.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer: Mir Nix. Alles Tolkiens.**

**So, hier ist das letzte Kapitel, diesmal wieder mit den Twins. Diesmal wird's expliziter, wer Twinzest also nicht mag, ihr wisst wo ihr wegklicken könnt, allen anderen viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel.**

Während er langsam mit sanften Küssen über die Brust hinweg nach unten ging, fuhr er mit den Händen über den Rücken seines Bruders, strich in sanft kreisenden Bewegungen über seinen Hintern.

Elladan rieb seinen Kopf an der Innenseite der Schenkel, ignorierte noch die stummen Bitten seines Bruders, sich anderen Regionen zuzuwenden und arbeitete sich dann wieder an dem Körper Elrohirs nach oben, erhob sich als er an der Brust angekommen war, was den anderen Zwilling dazu brachte einen protestierenden Laut von sich zu geben.

„ Geduld Geliebter.", sprach Elladan leise, und strich sanft mit seiner Hand über die Wange des jüngeren Elben, bevor er das Bett verließ um etwas aus seinen abgelegten Kleidern zu holen.

Das kleine Fläschchen stellte er auf das kleine Tischchen, neben die Schale mit dem Obst, aus der er ein paar Erdbeeren nahm. Behände schwang er sich wieder auf das Bett, wandte sich jedoch nicht dem nach Berührung schreienden Körper seines Bruders zu, sondern legte den Kopf zurück und begann mit einer Frucht langsam seine Lippen zu umkreisen, bevor er erst daran leckte und genussvoll hinein biss. Dabei ließ er den Saft herunter laufen, bevor er mit sinnlichem Blick die Tropfen abfing.

Bei all seinem Tun wandte er den Blick nicht von Elrohir ab, dessen Atmung sich sichtbar beschleunigte.

„Möchtest du mich kosten, kleiner Bruder?", hauchte Elladan schließlich mit heiserer Stimme.

Nicht fähig zu antworten richtete sich der Angesprochene auf, schlang seine Arme um seinen Zwilling und zog diesen zu sich hinab, begann von sich aus den Kuss, forderte Einlass in den Mund seines Bruders, was dieser ihm bereitwillig gewährte. Zögerlich begann Elrohir den Mund Elladans zu erforschen, der nach frischen Erdbeeren schmeckte.

Der ältere Zwilling griff derweil mit einer Hand nach dem kleinen Fläschchen auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett. Vorsichtig goss er etwas von dem Inhalt in seine Hände und stellte das Fläschchen unverschlossen wieder hin.

Elrohir zuckte kurz zusammen als er die öligen Hände auf seiner Haut fühlte, unterbrach den Kuss jedoch nicht.

Mit sanftem Druck massierte Elladan den Körper des unter ihm liegenden, fuhr an den Seiten entlang und setzte den Weg über Schultern und Brust weiter nur um dann wieder hinab zu streifen, an den Beinen entlang.

Der Körper Elrohirs glänzte bereits vor Schweiß und Öl. Ein unstillbares Verlangen breitete sich in ihm aus, und ließ ihn sich vor Lust winden, als Elladan erneut etwas Öl genommen hatte und zwischen die Kluft seines Bruders fuhr, dessen geheime Öffnung mit sanftem Druck massierend.

Langsam und vorsichtig drang er schließlich mit einem Finger in die Öffnung ein, beginnend seinen Bruder langsam zu dehnen.

Ohne in seinem Tun innezuhalten hob Elladan seinen Kopf, löste ihren Kuss, um in die Augen seines Bruders zu blicken. Dieser warf laut aufstöhnend den Kopf zurück, denn Elladan hatte einen Punkt in ihm berührt, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ, drängte sich dem Finger bittend entgegen. Elladan erhörte dieses Flehen und fügte erst einen zweiten und bald auch einen dritten Finger hinzu.

Erfreut sah er in die Augen seinen Bruders in denen er nach langer Zeit wieder ein wildes Feuer aufflackern sah.

Nochmals beugte er sich hinab zu dem Mund Elrohirs, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu erforschen.

Dabei liebkoste er mit einer Hand weiterhin den unter sich windenden Körper, während er mit der anderen Hand weiterhin Elrohirs Öffnung dehnte.

„Saes Ella, saes.", bat dieser ihn schließlich mit bebender Stimme, sah ihn verlangend aus dunklen Augen an.

Kurz darauf wurden die Finger langsam aus ihm zurückgezogen, worauf Elrohir ein protestierendes Murren von sich gab. Das Gefühl der Leere währte jedoch nicht lange, denn Elladan war bereits dabei, seinen eigenen Schaft mit dem wohlriechenden Öl einzureiben. Als er damit fertig war brachte er den jüngeren dazu, seine Beine weiter anzuwinkeln, bevor er sein Glied an der Öffnung positionierte und langsam in seinen Zwillingsbruder eindrang.

Ein fast synchrones Stöhnen erfüllte darauf den Raum, als der Ältere einen langsamen Rhyrtmus begann und das harte Glied seines Bruders umfasste, um es im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren.

Dunkles Haar vermischte sich mit gleichem, als sie sich in einem wilden Kuss fingen, beide Spiegelbild des anderen verschmolzen zu einer Einheit. Die Stöße wurden schneller und sehr bald schrie Elrohir den Namen seines Bruders in höchster Extase, und dieser wurde von den zusammenziehenden inneren Muskeln des jüngeren Zwilling über den Rand der Erregung gebracht und ergoss sich in diesen, laut seinen Namen rufend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Verwundert sah Elrond auf, als er die Zwillinge in den Frühstückssaal eintreten sah. Noch mehr erstaunte es ihn, als Elrohir sich an den Tisch setzte und sich gleich mehrere Brote auf den Teller legte. Doch ein wissender Blick seines goldblonden Beraters erinnerte ihn an das, was dieser ihm des Nachts gesagt hatte. Es störte ihn allerdings nicht im Geringsten, da dieses Geschehnis das war, was seinen Sohn ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte, und lächelnd begrüßte er seine Söhne.


End file.
